custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jevson
Jevson, originally a chameleon Rahkshi kraata and later a Brootherhood servant known as "Scath", was kraata transformed by energized protodermis and granted a special suit of armor by the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early History Jevson was originally a chameleon "Jevrahk" Rahkshi born from the Makuta Spirah to protect the Brotherhood of Makuta stronghold on Destral. For most of his life, he was a mindless, faithful servant of the Brotherhood, repelling threats and keeping the fortress island secure for millennia. Transformation The Rahkshi was taken in by a group of Makuta including Teridax and Mutran not long before their leader's plotted takeover of Metru Nui. There, the began experimenting on the Rahkshi using energized protodermis. The substance substantially transformed Jevson, granting him dozens of new powers and a much more dangerous physical form. However, at first, his powers were not controlled. One of his new abilities was telepathy, and, on accident, he effectively copied the memories and plans of the Makuta around him into his own mind. However, the transformation had also destroyed his Rahkshi body and given his Kraata form new limbs. While he was undergoing shock by the mental absorbtion of several of its members, the Brotherhood took the unnamed Kraata and forged an armorsuit for it. They then fused this armor to the transformed Kraata's skin. The armor also doubled as a restraint system, making it impossible for the new, mutant Rahkshi to attack at unwanted times. Service of the Brotherhood After coming to, the Rahkshi--now termed Scath--was made aware of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Now sapient and having knowledge of the group's--more specifically, Teridax's--plans, they were originally going to have him locked away. However, Mutran intervened, proposing they use the Rahkshi as a powerful asset in their ongoing war with the Dark Hunters. Eventually, the group trained and weaponized "Scath," sending him to wipe out Dark Hunter bases on his own. The beast's success rate was renowned within the Brotherhood and feared by its enemies. Scath became something of a feared legend amongst the Dark Hunters. When not in use, Scath was stored away in a hidden vault on Destral. He was often hooked up to machines that powered the restraints on his armor. His Own Plans Decades if not millennia passed like this, with Scath attacking and destroying territory after territory and wiping out armies on Brotherhood raids. Eventually, though, Teridax began to fear this beast, believing that it could hinder his own Plan. Convinced that Scath would no longer be an asset, he ordered Mutran to terminate the Rahkshi. However, when Mutran approached Scath to kill the monster, Scath sensed the Makuta's intent and managed to undo the armor's telepathic restraints. He rampaged through and out of Destral, escaping to the Southern continent where he would go into hiding. Scath cast away the name the Brotherhood had placed on him, instead coming to favor the local word for "nameless fear" as an identifier. And thus, the name Jevson was born. Abilities and Traits Jevson, to put it simply, is panphobic. While not crippling, he fears the universe and everything about it. This fear was first instilled upon his "birth" from Teridax's experiments, as he has full knowledge of the horror's the Makuta plan to unleash. Because of this anxiety and fear of the universe, Jevson is driven to stop Teridax at all costs. His resolution is fierce and nigh-unstoppable, and this can apply to nearly any goal. When he gives himself a mission, Jevson will stop at nothing to see it through to the end. Coupled with his array of powers and abilities, Jevson can be a devastating force on the battlefield. Due to his absorbing of several Makuta's memories, he has nearly unparalleled experience in battle. How this translates, however, can depend on the situation and the level of stress Jevson is under. If he is calm and controlled, he can easily call upon this secondhand experience and use it to his advantage. However, when he is desperate or in extreme pain, Jevson's feral traits take over, making him act much more instinctively and viciously than he normally would. The full range of Jevson's powers are unknown, although he does possess a wide range of abilities similar to that of the Makuta. Along with the standard Kraata Powers, Jevson also has an abnormally quick regeneration ability, allowing him to heal from life-threatening injuries in little to no time. His regenerative abilities also allow him to reattach and regrow limbs. However, if a limb is separated from his body with no way to reattach itself, it will simply grow a new body often governed by the intelligence of a feral Rahkshi, though other limited personalities can develop as well. Due to his relative "youth," so to speak, Jevson can seem rather childish in personality, often approaching things with sarcasm or humor, and experiencing emotional extremes including maniacal happiness and heavy bouts of anger. Weapons and Tools Jevson carries a massive longsword, which he wields in battle. He also wears a power-drained Kanohi Avohkii around his neck. Where this came from and where the power went are unknown. It is possible that this was granted to him by a Brotherhood member who worked with dimensional gates, but this is mere speculation. Jevson can also use his natural claws, spines, and tail in combat, thus giving him a wide range of natural attack capabilities. Trivia *Jevson's name actually spawns from an in-joke between Echo 1 and a friend. Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta